Can I have you?
by shybell
Summary: Bella is trying to make ends meet for her son Mason and herself. She replies to an ad for Edwards's company will they hire her? More importantly will Edward be given the chance to have Bella? Read and find out! Follow the romance and drama to unfold. Some office fun in store :) Please GIVE this story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey hey here's a new fanfic it's my first official one hope you all like it. **

**Let me know what you think by reviewing at the end please. **

**S.M owns all, BUT I get to own this! **

**Summary: **

**Bella is trying to make ends meet for her son Mason and herself. She replies to an ad for Edwards's company will they hire her? More importantly will Edward be given the chance to have Bella? Read and find out! Follow the romance and drama to unfold. Some office fun in store :) Please GIVE this story a chance!**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

I wake up to a small hand nudging my arm

"Mum" I hear the little angelic voice call

"Mmmhmm"

"Mamma wake up" he persists

"5 more minutes" I whine

"But mum" he starts poking me in the arm

"Alright I'm up I'm up" I say surrendering

"Yay" he says and starts jumping up and down on the bed

"You know for a 4 year old boy you can be very persistent" I say before tickling him

"Muuumm stop" he says laughing uncontrollably

"What did you say I don't think I heard you?"

"Stoooooooppp I can't breathe!" he gasps for air

"Okay, go to the kitchen and wait for me" I instruct him

I quickly use the bathroom then head to kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast mas?"

"Can I have ice cream?

"Stop being cheeky now what do you want?"

"Ooooooh can we have blue berry pancakes'

"Okay blue berry pancakes it is"

Whilst the pancakes cook I boot up my laptop that I've had since high school. After it finally loads I search online for jobs yet again don't get me wrong I love being a waitress at a Italian restaurant I can't complain nice co-workers and boss it's just I want to get somewhere put my business and marketing degree to use.

I had Mason while I was in university due to a drunk one night stand with my best friend Jacob Black we tried being together but that never worked for us. We remained friends he there for the birth and he had helped out a lot. But that was until two years ago when he died because a drunk truck driver had hit him whilst he was riding his motorcycle. Oh bless his soul. His good mate Sam who is now basically my brother and my family helped me through his death he will always be a dear friend at heart.

Mason never had the chance to get to know his biological father. All he knows is that he was a good man that had to be in a better place for us. Now it was just me and him I know I will have to tell him when he grows up it's just going to be hard.

"Mas breakfast is ready" I call out

While we eat breakfast I see an ad pop up "Cullen Pharmaceuticals and Motor Vehicle Corporation (CPMVC) NOW HIRING". One of the biggest companies hiring it doesn't hurt to try out I scroll down to see what I need to do, fill out a form online and attach my resume well that is easy enough. After doing that I log off grabbing our plates I start washing up.

"Hey mum can we go to the park today" Mas asks from behind me

It was my day off after all and its sunny out today why not spend some one on one time with my son.

"Sure we can walk there" I suggest

"Um mum can we go to da one with da big swings and that tall thing you can climb on"

I see he wanted to go to the one in the city of Seattle. We haven't been there in a while we usually only went to the one two blocks down from our house.

"Okay but you have to make sure you listen to mummy when where there" I say sternly

He enthusiastically nods his head in excitement. After cleaning up I prepare some lunch to bring to park. We both get dressed and are ready to head off.

Pulling up to the park, I park my beat up truck and help Mas get out. Holding the picnic basket in one hand and grasping Mas's hand in another we weave around the people and find a place to sit. We spot a nice shady area under a tree off in a distance after placing down our picnic blanket I apply sunscreen and put a hat on Mas's head.

"Can I go play now?" he whines

"Yes but only stay in the big main area where I can see you, you got it"

"Mmhmm" he hums and his off like no one's stopping him.

Pulling a book from my bag I lean against the tree and start reading occasionally gazing up to keep an eye on Mas. I must of gotten really into the book because next time I looked up he was playing with a big white Labrador, I feel my stomach grumble.

"MAS!" I call out

He looks at me I signal him over. He starts walking over the Labrador trailing behind him.

"Hey Mas who do you have there" I say pointing to the dog behind him

"My new friend he came up to me while I was playing"

"Did he now and where is the mummy of the dog"

"I don't know can we keep him" he asks with hopeful eyes

"Sorry we can't someone's probably worried looking for him, why don't we eat lunch and then find its owner"

"Okay" he says sheepishly

Half way through our meal we hear a yell from short woman with black spiky hair dressed in the fanciest sports outfit I've ever seen.

"ALFIE" I hear the woman yell

I see the dogs ears perk up I guess he we have Alfie.

"Excuse me" I call over to the woman. She looks over to us and realises we have Alfie

"Oh thank god I thought I lost him, thank you for keeping him with you guys" she say while stroking his fur.

"Oh that's okay no biggie"

"My brother would've killed me if I lost him" she states. I feel my phone buzz from my pocket

Sorry I mouth to her while answering the phone she waves me off playing with Mas and Alfie.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Isabella Swan" the friendly female inquires

"This is she"

"I would like to inform you that your application has been granted here at CPMVC" she says calmly

"What really?, thank you!" I reply excitedly

"Yes Miss Swan you are required to have an interview with our recruitment officer tomorrow"

"What time?" i ask

"It will be at 4pm" she says. I can go after my shift finishes

"Will that be okay Miss Swan?"

"Ah yes it will be"

She informs me where to go and how to get there.

"That will be all"

"Thank you once again" I say

"Goodbye Miss Swan all the best for your interview" she says before hanging up

Finally a chance for my son and I.

"What are you smiling about" the short woman asks

"I have job interview" I say with a big smile

"How exciting I hope you get the job" she says this woman sure has of lot of energy

"Me to"

"You have a beautiful son he has told me what great mum you are" I blush at her words

"I'm Alice by the way" she extends her hand towards me

"I'm Bella and I see you already know Mason" I say shaking her hand

"Well I have to go it was nice meeting you two"

"Likewise" I reply as she leaves Alfie doesn't want to leave Mas

"You got to go buddy I see anofer day okay" Mas says, it was as if the dog understood Alfie went along with Alice.

Mas and I pack up and go back to my truck. Whilst driving home I realise I have nothing to wear to this interview I have to get Ang to help me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**Let me know your thoughts of this fanfic.**

**It's a slow start but the next chapter will include Bella's interview with the one and only Edward!**

**If you want it you got to review, review, review :)**

**Fav it or follow it's your choice.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**-shybell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, fav, or followed really appreciate it!**

**S.M owns all but I get to own this fanfic. **

**Hope you enjoy :) **

**Previously**

_**Mas and I pack up and go back to my truck. Whilst driving home I realise I have nothing to wear to this interview I have to get Angie to help me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I wake up to someone banging at my front door. Groggily getting up the banging continues.

"Fine fuckingly" is all hear when I open the door

"Hey Ang" I reply sleepily

"Don't hey me do you know how long I've been out here, you didn't even answer your phone"

"Um sorry? Come in I'll get you some coffee"

"Fine, you know I'm a sucker for a good cup to coffee"

"Hi aunt Ang" Mas says brightly

"Hello munchikin at least your morning person unlike your mum over here" I roll my eyes at her

"It's 7 in the morning come on now" I say giving her a playful glare

After eating breakfast Ang instructs me to hop into the shower I'm about to interrupt when she says that she will take care of everything while I'm in there. Once I'm done plucking, shaving and showering I finally feel refreshed. Walking into my room I see Ang sitting on my bed with couple of formal outfits lying on the bed.

"Okay so I've dug through your closet and this is what I've put together"

"So who is the interview with?" Ang asks as I try on the clothes

"CPMVC"

"Finally got lucky hey Bella"

"Yeah" Ang understood me and my situation we've been friends since high school after all.

After trying on all the outfits I settle for a black high waist pencil skirt which stops above my knee a white blouse and 4 inch heels. I look at myself in the mirror no to bad I think simple yet formal.

"Thank you Ang" I say walking over to hug her

"No problem I shall see you at work"

"Alright I'll see you then" I say as I let her out

"Mas are you ready to ready to head off to grandmas and grandpas" I call out

He slowly walks out of his room towards me

"Mamma can I go to work wif you" he says pouting at me

"Oh Mas you know you're not allowed to come today" I say feeling sorry that he always had to stay with my parents.

"But mum I wanna go" he says getting teary

"Tell you what how about when I pick you up I'll take you out for ice cream" his eyes grow big with excitement

"Really mum" I nod

"Cool we can go now mum" I giggle at him as he starts pulling me by the hand out of the house.

We pull up to my parents' house. I never had the money to put Mason in childcare so my parents stepped in and took care of him while I was at work

"Hey mum and dad" I greet them once were inside

"Hey honey, how are you?" mum says giving me a hug, dad gives me a kiss on the cheek

"I'm well is it alright if you could look after him until 6pm"

"Of course honey, why?" mum asks

"I have a job interview at 4 with CPMVC"

"Oh wow good luck" mum says comforting me

"Don't sweat it Bella I know you'll nail it" my father says giving me a confidence boost

I say a quick goodbye to all of them before heading out.

I arrive at work at nine thirty and see Ang serving a bustling line of customers, oh regular's and there coffee that was one perks of the restaurant there was a café service as well. I quickly put my things away in my locker and help Ang out. At ten thirty the rush dies down.

"Ciao Bella I here you have an interview today" Raul my boss and owner of the restaurant asks. Raul's a tall Italian man who has olive skin and dark brown hair. He was in good shape for his age.

"Yes I do" I say

"Don't be going and forgetting about us now once you get the job" he says his accent flowing through

"Of course not I will always be visiting if I ever get the job" I say doubtful

"Dear I'm sure you'll get it you have a good head on your shoulders"

"Thanks Raul" I say giving him a hug

As my shift almost finishes I serve one last table that has just come in.

"Hello what can I get you" I say while pulling my notepad from my apron

"You sweet cheeks" the man says creepily. I make eye contact the man his dressed in a grey suit fairly tall with short dirty blonde hair

"Sorry sir that is not offered on the menu" I say politely

"Well it should be, come on now" I can feel my heart rate going up this doesn't feel right.

"I'll give you moment to look over the menu sir" I say quickly before turning my back and heading to the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Raul asks

"Yeah it's just the man out there is giving me the chills" I say feeling a cold shiver

"I can get Luke to take his order if you want" Luke was Raul's son, always had my back at work. He was two years younger than me but he didn't look like it he well-built and took after his father side.

"No its okay I'll get his order than Luke can give it to him since my shift will be over soon anyway"

He gives me a slight nod. I take a deep breath before pushing the doors open making my way to the creepy man.

"I thought you were never coming back" he says trying to reach out for me but misses as I take a step back

"So what will like to order" I say wanting this to be over already

"I'll get a spaghetti bolognaise with a black coffee" he says staring directly at me

"Okay will that be all?" please, please be over I pray

"That depends but I'll see you shortly" he says winking at me. Lucky enough Luke will be giving him his food not me.

I clock out work making my way to the staff's locker room to freshen up. After getting ready I finally look presentable for my interview.

"Good luck Bella" I hear Raul call out as I make way to the front

"Hey sweet cheeks the names James" the creepy man yells as I exit the restaurant.

Hopping into my truck I make my way to Cullen Pharmaceuticals and Motor Vehicle Corporation headquarters. It's a fifteen minute drive from the restaurant I park my truck beside all these flashy looking cars. Grabbing my bag from the passenger seat I make my way to the entrance.

My heels click against the marble floor as I walk through the lobby. Everything in the building looks so grand I ask reception to direct me to where the interviews are being held. When I arrive to the allocated place I see a plump lady sitting behind her desk.

"Hello dear how may I help you" she politely asks

"I'm here for my 4pm interview" I say nervously

"Miss Swan" she asks I nod

"I will let them know you're here please take a seat" she gestures towards the seats provided

I sit down checking my watch as it reads three fifty I wait patiently.

When four o'clock hits I see a fake plastic blonde woman saunter out of doors she flips her hair at me as if she owns the place. Geez I hope I don't have to see her again.

"Miss Swan there ready for you" the women says bringing me out of my thoughts

I stand up and start fidgeting

"Don't worry Miss Swan just remember to breathe" the lady reassures

"Thank you" I reply

Taking a deep breath I stand up tall and push the wooden doors open. I walk inside standing in front of the desk where a man sat with his hands in his hair.

"Are you okay?" I question

He looks up from his hands holy crap I think I've just met Adonis. His dazzling green eyes, chizzled jaw with a five o'clock shadow his wild untamed bronze hair that I want to run my hands through. Crap don't drool over the guy Bella you're here for an interview I mentally think composing myself.

**EPOV **

"Goodbye Mr Cullen" the fake blonde says trying to sound seductive when really she sounds constipated.

Mother of God out of all the applicants that I've interviewed more than half of them have hit on me. I have a feeling we will only recruit a few this year.

"Mr Cullen your four o'clock is here last one for today" Mina informs me.

"Okay send them in, thanks Mina" I say sighing heavily. I grip my hair in frustration I may be the CEO of the company but I want to see firsthand on who we are hiring into the company I only want the best of the best which is why I do these interviews.

"Are you okay?" I hear an angelic voice ask. I must have been in such deep thought I didn't even hear the door open.

Taking my hands out of my hair I look up my eyes meet with the chocolate brown eyes of this woman. I take in her appearance slim petite body, long legs that go on for day fuck that skirt hugs all her curves I can feel myself getting aroused. I see she I still standing.

"Yes, please have a seat" I say motioning to seat in front of the desk. I pull up her application and resume on the computer the picture attached does her no justice

"I'm Mr Cullen by the way" I say extending my hand

"Miss Swan" she replies taking my hand in hers she such soft hands. Edward get through the bloody interview I mentally think.

"Ah so see you have a degree in business and marketing but never really had a permanent job in the industry why is that?" I question

"Well Mr Cullen due to family situations and commitments I never got the chance to land a permanent job" I can see she is nervous as she fidgets with the hem of her skirt

"Mmmm I see well if you were to get the job here per say would these commitments still hinder you from working full time" I sure hope not

"I think my family would understand and help out in any way that they can" she says with confidence. She must be a family person

"That's good that you have such a strong family unit" I reply she gives me big smile

I question her further about the job I see time is up but I don't want to stop talking to her. I ask her questions not even related to the company we fall in an easy conversation. Her phone buzz's in the midst of our conversation.

"Sorry" she says embarrassed

"No don't worry about go have look at it" I say nicely

"Are you sure this is not some test or anything" I chuckle at her

"No go have a look" she takes her phone out an out-dated blackberry from back in the day. She reads the text and checks the time her eyes go wide it was only five forty.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time I need to go" she says in a rush

"Well that's too bad you'll get a call from the company to let you know if you got the job"

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer" I plead

"No I'm sorry I promised I'd got out with Mason tonight" she says grabbing her bag

"Well than it was nice meeting you Miss Swan" I say walking her to the door

"Likewise Mr Cullen" she gives me light hand shake before walking out.

Closing the door I sit back in the chair and think of Miss Swan and the conversation we had. I wouldn't hold it against her if she had a boyfriend I mean she's sexy as hell.

Hold up who the hell is Mason, what is he doing going out with _my_ Isabella wait _my_ Isabella where did that come from I might be getting ahead of myself. Whoever this Mason guy is I will track him down.

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAHA oh Edward if you only knew**

**Did you like EPOV?**

**Let me know what you thought by REVIEWING!**

**I might update quickly just get those reviews in :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-shybell **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support! **

**I don't own twilight. **

**Previously **

_**Hold up who the hell is Mason, what is he doing going out with my Isabella wait my Isabella where did that come from I might be getting ahead of myself. Whoever this Mason guy is I will track him down.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**BPOV**

The car park is virtually empty sitting in my truck I can't help but feel excited I thought the interview went well. I put my key into the ignition nothing happens I try again still nothing.

"Why is this happening to me" I whisper to myself

I try once more but there's no luck hopping out I lift the hood releasing a mass amount of smoke making me cough. Ugh how am I going get home now I sigh frustrated.

"Do you need any help" I hear a velvet voice behind me.

**EPOV**

I see that it is five to six I pack my things and lock up heading out of the building. Making my way to the my car I spot a figure in the distance it seems to look like Bella quickly putting my briefcase in the my car I jog over to where she is. Getting a clearer view of her I see that it is her bent over the hood of a beat up truck damn she has a good ass. I mentally slap myself she obviously needs help stop ogling her ass.

"Do you need any help" I ask politely I see her jump a little

"I didn't mean to startle you" I say as she turns around

"No its fine you just surprised me that's all"

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask

"I think it might have overheated" she says I walk over to check her car

"I see it has, I don't think this car is driveable anymore" she looks sad as I say this

"Oh man, really is there any way to fix it" she says with hope in her eyes. How am I going to break this to her.

"Well you see it's probably going to cost you more to fix it than what the car is really worth" I say calmly

"How am I going to get Mason" she whispers but I still hear her. What is it with this Mason guy why is she so obsessed with him and why does she have to pick his ass up?

"Well I could give you a lift" I offer

"No that's okay Mr Cullen I can get a taxi" she says pulling her phone out

"Nonsense I insist and call me Edward, can I call you Isabella"

"Yeah that's fine, can you give me a moment I just want to say goodbye to my car" she says blushing

Although I find it a bit weird I don't question her.

Taking a couple steps back I watch as she grabs some the contents of her truck locking it up and puts the hood down. She stares at it for a moment then with a deep breath she turns. I guide her to my Aston Martin she stands still in awestruck opening the passenger door for her she carefully sits in the car, I jog over to my side hopping in then were off.

"So where to Isabella" I ask

"I'll tell you which way to go"

After driving for half an hour we arrive to the simple nice looking home it wasn't far from my house only about 15 mins. I quickly get out opening the door for her she steps out carefully placing the items she has in her hands onto the lawn.

"Thank you Mr uh Edward"

"No problem" I say as a little boy who looks just like Isabella but with tanned skin comes running out the door hugging her around her legs.

"Hey munchkin" she greets the little boy crouching down to his level

"I missed you" he states

"I missed you baby" she says giving him a hug

"Who's that" the little boy points at me

"That is Mr Edward Cullen he gave me lift mamma's car is broken" wait what she's a mum, okay don't overact now Edward.

"Hi little guy" I say giving him a wave "What's your name?"

"I'm Mason and I'm this many" he says holding up four fingers

Oh so this is Mason I was getting jealous over a little kid Jesus Cullen get it together. Well it looks like I won't be tracking anyone down now.

"Oh wow I don't think I enough fingers to tell you how old I am" he giggles at me

"Your son is adorable" I say to Isabella

"Thank you" she replies with a blush

"Let's go inside Mas" Isabella says trying to guide her son into the house.

"But what about ice cream?" Mason says pouting at Isabella

"It's too late and we can't get there anyway" she tries reason with him

"You promised" he says folding his arms across his chest

"If you want I can drive you to get some ice cream" I pop in

"Yay lets go mum" he says dragging her to the car

"I'm sure Edward would like to go home" well I hadn't planned anything for tonight

"No I don't mind it's just ice cream and you promised" I say, she huffs at me

"Fine but I have to do something for you for all your troubles" I can reason with that.

I find out that were at her parents' house as she grabs Mason's spare booster seat from inside. Once were all buckled in we head over to the ice-cream parlour. I see Mason is excited when we arrive as he runs up and down checking out all the flavours.

"Mas slow down" Isabella warns him

After ordering our ice cream and a little debate that I paid for all of us we find a small booth to sit in Mas decides he wants to sit next me.

"Mr Eggward" Mas taps me on the arm

"Just call me Edward okay buddy"

"Mum did you hear that I'm his buddy" he says smiling brightly at Bella

"Yes I did honey" she says

"Sorry to interrupt but here's your ice cream" the lady says placing our order in front of us.

Hearing Isabella moan when she took a bite of ice cream was a huge turn on.

"So what are you going to ask me buddy"

"Um oh yeah are you going out wif my mum" well I was little taken back by that one. Before I even think of answer Bella jumps in

"No Mas he was the man that that talked to me today about a new job I could be getting"

"But I like Mr Raul we can't leave him" he says in a sad tone. Who the hell is Raul must not overreact I tell myself

"We won't but you got a new buddy sitting right next to you" that seemed to cheer him up.

After we finished our ice cream I can see Mas is tired and is trying to fight it. Isabella directs me to their home after driving for while I see were entering the lower class of Seattle when she says were here I can't believe it _my _Isabella and Mason yeah that's right my Isabella and Mason are living here. Even though it is one of the nicer looking houses I just can't believe it.

I open the car door for her and help get Mas out of the car. Walking into her home its well kept I place Mas down on his bed and make my way out to find Isabella in the kitchen.

"Hey I better get going I've got an early start tomorrow" I say not wanting to leave

"Oh that's too bad well I'll show you out" she gestures to the door

As I walk out we bid each other a goodnight.

"By the way don't worry about the that phone call from the company" she looks at me confused

"You're hired" I say. She was more than qualified for a job at company eh why not

"What are you serious but aren't you just the recruitment officer shouldn't someone like the CEO now about this" oh silly Isabella

"Well I am the CEO of the company" she looks at me shocked I guess she hasn't seen my face plastered upon all those billboards.

"So are you going to take the job" I question

"Of course yes. Thank you so much you won't regret this decision" she says suddenly giving me a hug I hug her back she smells like vanilla how refreshing.

"I shall see you first thing Monday morning at 9am" I say from my car

"Thanks again, Bye Edward" she waves as I pull out. As I drive home a make few phone calls to pull some strings.

**BPOV**

Holy crap I can't believe I got the job. Walking back inside the house I lock the door and head to bed no wanting to overthink this.

"Mamma wakey wakey" oh here we go again I think as Mas pulls me out of my sleepy state

"What's up bud?"

"We gotta get ready I'm gonna see Raul and Luke today" Yep ever since he was three I took him to work with me on the weekends so that mum and dad could have a break.

Through this Mas, Raul and Luke became close sort of like bonding time for them per say. Mas didn't really have many friends he only had us adults mum, dad, Sam, Ang, Raul, Luke and myself. Although Saturday was a nine hour shift and Sunday was a five hour shift Mas was happy when he is at the restaurant everyone helped to keep him entertained and he got free food what kid would argue with that.

We arrive at the restaurant at ten thirty half hour before my shift. Opening the doors Mas runs straight pass me toward the back office where he knows Raul will be.

"Oh Mason how is my little friend" I hear Raul's voice say as I enter the back door. I see Mas in Raul's arms hugging him.

"I'm good, where's Luke?" Mas quickly say's. Raul whispers something making him excited he quickly wriggles out of Raul's grasp and bolts through the doors to the main room.

"How did your interview go dear" he says giving me a kiss on each cheek

"Well I got the job, I start Monday" I say excitedly

"Wow so soon, Congrats Bella" he says with a smile but it doesn't reach his ears I see sadness in his eyes

"What's wrong Raul" I question

"I'm going to miss you that's all, you're like a daughter to me" I can't help but feel flattered.

"Oh I'll miss you to and everyone here" I say giving him a hug

"You know we have to tell everyone including Anna" he says as we pull away from our embrace. Anna Raul's wife was the rock and glue to this whole place I wonder how she's going to take the news.

"I know" I say with a sigh

My feet are sore as I'm constantly on my feet waiting tables. I see Mas in the far corner with Luke who is on his break. I smile making my way to the next table.

"Bella" the person at the table says before I get to greet them. I look up at person confused as to how they know my name.

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh who is it? Any guesses?**

**Let me know your thoughts :)**

**You know what to do REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-shybell **


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys rock here's an extra-long chapter 4 for you :D**

**S.M owns all but I get to own this fanfic **

**Previously **

_**I see Mas in the far corner with Luke who is on his break. I smile making my way to the next table. "Bella" the person at the table says my name before I get to greet them. I look up to the person confused as to how they know my name.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Remember from the park" she says then it clicks the whole Alfie situation

"Oh yeah Alice right?"

"Yep and this is Jasper my Husband" Jasper gives me warm smile

"So what can I get you two" after taking their orders I obtain their refreshments and put their order in.

Not paying attention as I walk out of the kitchen I collide with women that is coming from the direction of the restrooms.

"You Bitch" I hear this woman sneer at me.

"I'm so sorry miss" I say apologetically once were both up I see that she wearing a hot pink dress that barely covers her ass her hair a stringy blonde and her face is practically orange.

"Where's your MANAGER" she yells making a scene as everyone looks at us

"What seems to be the problem" Raul says from behind me

"Your employee here" she says pointing at me "Purposefully knocked me over" what the actual fuck is she saying

"It was an accident I swear" I interject

"Whatever I could have broken a bone" she exaggerates folding her arms across her chest

"We'll have you broken any bones" Raul questions

"No" she cuts short

"How about we give you a complementary desert with your meal tonight" Raul offers

"That's the least you could do" she says before stomping her fake ass away from us

"Raul it really was an-" he puts his hand up stopping me

"It's okay I already know what happened, Ang saw and told me before I came out" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Just don't let your clumsiness fail you at your new job" he chuckles

"I can't make any promises" I laugh along with him

"What new job" I hear Anna say

"I got a job at CPMVC, I start Monday" I say to her

"What why didn't you tell me sooner" she asked shocked

"I only found out last night actually" I tell her

She looks at me with an emotionless expression then suddenly leaps out and hugs me.

"Oh Bella dear I can't believe your leaving us" she says

"I already promised Raul that I'd always visit" I say hugging her tighter

"You're like the daughter I never had; you know I've only had Raul and my three sons"

"I know" I whisper

Sunday came along quickly and all the staff, Raul and Anna have gathered in the restaurant for my final farewell.

"Isabella you have always been an asset to the restaurant" Raul says

"I know CPMVC will gain a hard working gorgeous woman I say this behalf of everyone here were all going to miss dearly Bella we wish you all the best for your future" Anna finishes with a tear slipping down her face. I quickly give her a hug.

After saying my last goodbyes to everyone I exit the restaurant with Mason in tow.

**EPOV**

Holy crap Monday couldn't come any faster. I arrived at work earlier than usual to make sure that everything was fine at the office before Isabella's arrival. Making my down to the entrance I wait for her, although I did this for no else I somehow felt the need to this for her.

I waited patiently ignoring all curious looks I received from my employee's I wouldn't blame them I rarely saw any of them. There are forty floors in the building and I'm usually found on the top floor in my office.

I can almost feel myself drooling as I see Isabella approaching the front entrance walking up the stairs dressed in a tight black pant suit and heels that just elongate her legs.

"Good morning Isabella" I greet her

"Good morning Mr Cullen" she says I guess she being professional

"I wanted to give you a grand tour of the company before you start your first shift" I say whilst I hold open the door for her.

"Do you do this for all your new employee's" she questions me

"No not necessarily this will be the first and last" she blushes as my response

After giving her a grand tour of the company we reach the top floor where all the important people of the company are placed. As the elevator doors open I lead her through so she can meet everyone.

I knock on Emmett's door first.

"Yeah waddup" he calls from inside.

"Hey Em I wanted to introduce you to someone" I say opening the door he look ups form his computer

"Oooh who is it, is it a girl?" he says playfully

"Isabella meet the CCO of the company and my older brother Emmet" I say whilst closing the door behind us

"So you're 'the' Isabella, your hot" he says bluntly getting up from his desk. I chuckle at him he'll always be immature

"Em really?" I say raising my eyebrows at him

"What she is" he says shrugging his shoulders

I see Isabella is now beet red in the face.

"And what would Rose think if she heard that" I question

"She might agree" he says smugly

"Well it's nice to meet you Emmet" Isabella say's putting her and out but Emmet doesn't accept the hand shake instead he gives her one of his famous bone crushing bear hugs.

"Ca… can't bree.. breathe" Isabella manages to get out

"Em let go before you break her "I say, he sets her down

"Nice to meet you to Bells"

"Bells?" she asks

"Yeah your name has a nice ring to it so I came up with bells"

"Hmm I like it" she says smiling

"Well I'm going to introduce her to Jasper" I interrupt opening the door

"Okay cya later guys" Em says returning to his desk

I show Isabella to Jasper's office and see that Alice is there too.

"I'd like you to meet our CFO and my brother-in-law Jasper, Jasper this is Isabella"

"Hey Bella nice to see you again" Japer says, huh again?

"Hey Jasper Hey Alice" she says with a wave.

How do they already know each other?

"Oh my god how did I not see the link your the Isabella my brother has been talking about all weekend" Alice says excited

"Alice" I growl

"Really know" Isabella says looking at me, now it was my turn to blush

"Oh Eddie boy" Alice says playfully

"Shut up and don't call me Eddie you know I hate it"

"Oh well that's too bad I kind of liked it" Isabella's say. Okay so she might be an exception.

"So how do you all know each other already?" I ask all of them

"Well long story short I met Bella at the park with Alfie then Jasper saw her at the restaurant she works at the other night when we had dinner" Alice says in one breath

"I see, I see" I say

"Oh Bella did you ever get that job" Alice asks

"I did actually I got the job here Mr Cullen was just giving me a tour"

"Oh that's great I shall be seeing more of you whenever I drop by" Alice says clapping her hands.

"For sure" Isabella say's politely

Looking at the clock on the wall I see Isabella's shift is going to start soon

"We've got to go her shift starts soon" after saying goodbye I lead her to my office

I introduce her to my sectary Jessica before walking in.

"So why do they call you Bella and not Isabella" I ask curiously

"I'd rather be called Bella instead of Isabella"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She starts the fidget "We well I.. I" she stutters

"Come on just tell me" I persist

"IlikeitwhenyoucallmeIsabella" she says so fast I almost don't catch what she's said

I look at her with an amused expression.

"Well then, you'll be working on floor thirty five with the marketing director's just look for head director Margret she'll guide you for the day"

"Thank you Mr Cullen" she says getting up

"It's alright to call me Edward at work, is it okay if I call you Bella?" she nods

"And Bella if you have any problems or need anything at all today don't hesitate just come straight to my office" I say sternly

"Yes Mr Cu- Edward" she saves her self

"Hope you have a great first day a work" I call out as she walks out of my office

As the door closes I lean back and sigh deeply. Not long after Alice decides waltz into my office without any warning.

"What do you want Alice" I say as she lounges on my office couch

"Somebody's whipped over a girl" she teases

"No I'm not" I say defensively

"Sure you're not" she teases

"I'm not"

"Whatever I saw the way you were staring at her in Japer's office you were like a love struck puppy" she says with a laugh

"Fine alright you caught me so I may have a little thing for Bella sue me" I say putting my hands up in surrender

"Well are you going to do anything about it?" she asks

"Look Ali I just met the women and it's her first day at here the last thing I want to do is to scare her away"

"Always the gentlemen you've never changed"

"You know it" I say winking at her

"Well you better do something about it I just know you guys will be perfect for reach other" she states with a dreamy look on her face

"I will, but don't you have a job to do" I say raising my eyebrow at her

"Yes I do I better get going I have a meeting in half hour bye big bro" she waves goodbye

I can't help but feel time drag on as I complete some of the company's paperwork.

**BPOV**

Leaving Edwards office I see Jessica give me a dirty look. Brushing it off I take the elevator to my assigned floor I can't help my smile he was such a gentlemen, who knew chivalry still existed. I found it cute seeing him blush when I found out he talked about me all weekend.

The elevator dinging brought me back to reality making my way through I find a door at the end of the hall with a plaque that said 'Margret Jamerson H.D' I gently knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear her say pushing the door open I see a short petite woman about early fifties standing over a table full of spread sheets.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan Mr Edward Cullen assigned me to this floor and told me to come find you" I say formally

"Ah yes Edward said a beautiful young lady was going to start today" I blush at her comment

She stares back at the table I look over them too I see that there are several designs displayed for different products the company had to offer. They were good but none of them really had the "it" factor.

"What do think dear" Margret asks me

"I mean no disrespect but" she waves me off

"Don't worry everyone is entitled to their own opinion now tell me"

"Well none of these have the "pazaz" so to speak to catch an audience's attention" she signal to keep talking

"I mean there I no real direction as to were these designs are going, the colours are over powering which leads to the actual product to be lost in the whole process" I say.

She stands there looking over the design with no expression on her face. After what seems like for forever she finally speaks.

"Isabella your right" she says with a smile

"I am oh and please call me Bella"

"Yes Bella you are how do you suppose we fix this"

She motions me over to her desk I open up a new template on her computer and create a simple yet effective design. Margret looks over it then she presses a button on her desk

"Kyle come to my office" she says into the intercom. A few minutes later a dark skin man in his early thirties came walking through the door.

"Yes Margret" he says

"Come over here and tell me what you think of this design" they both look at the screen with a few mmhmm, ahh, I see, I wait nervously for their response.

"Margret this is absolutely fabulous, did you create this girl?" I'm starting to think that he might bat for the other team

"No I can't take credit for this piece our wonderful new employee Bella does"

"You're one talented young lady" he compliments

"Thank you sir" I say shyly

"Phsss call me Kyle Kye or even Kylie" he says confirming my thoughts

"I think I know what job I'm going to assign you to just give me a moment" she and Kyle step aside for a moment having their own personal conversation.

"Okay it's been decided you'll be working alongside Kyle as my other assistant in marketing designs" I feel overwhelmed.

"Are you sure I mean I can start from the bottom I can get you coffee and the paper" I rant on

"Nonsense Bella we can't let good talent go to waste" Margret says

"I second that" Kyle puts his two cents in

"Thank you so much I won't let you down" I say happily

"Kyle will show you to your office I'll let you settle in then around ten thirty I'll send you work that I want done for today" exiting with Kyle he leads me to the first door on the left outside Margret's office.

"This is your office" I look around it was spacious white walls containing the basics a desk, chair, computer and filing cabinet, going to have to decorate the place I thought to myself. Although I didn't mind the view I got from my glass window which took up the whole back wall.

"My office is right across from yours if you need anything just holler at ya boy" Kyle says leaving me to settle in.

Placing my bag under my desk I take a seat breathing in the new scent of the workplace. Moments later there's a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say a young boy about eighteen or nineteen with acne skin enters with a file of papers

"Uh Uh Miss Swan these these pppp papers were sent to you bbb by Mrs Jamerson" he stutters the whole way through. I feel sorry for the guy he was really nervous

"Please call me Bella, What's your name" I ask him

"Who me?" he says pointing to himself

"No the wall behind you" I say dumbly

"Oh sorry names Jack, Jack Bridges" he says still nervous

"What's job here Jack?"

"I work in the mail room delivering work and mail around the building"

"Must be a lot of work hey"

"Guess so, I have to go and deliver more papers" he says shrugging his shoulders. Just then an idea came to mind.

"Hey Jack since I don't know many people around here would mind having lunch with me later" I ask

"Me?" man he was so innocent

"Yeah you" I say

After giving me his pager number I got stuck into work I was surprised as to how much I actually enjoyed having to do work. Time seemed to fly by as I heard my stomach growl I knew it was time for lunch I quickly page Jack to meet up at the cafeteria at one thirty.

I wonder if Edward ever talked to any of his other employees under him. This was chance for him maybe I should ask him to join us but I don't want to seem pushy towards him. Although he did say if I needed anything. After having an internal battle with myself I grab my office keys and wallet making my way to the elevator.

Before I know it I'm making my way to down the hall to Edwards's office. I go to knock on his door only to be interrupted.

"Excuse me you're not allowed in there without an appointment" Jessica says in a bitchy tone

"Edward gave me permission to come here" I say trying to be polite

"No appointment no entry" she says. Well she can shove that so called appointment where the sun don't shine.

"Look I'm going in whether or not you say I can" I say pushing the doors open but when I do I feel someone pulling me back I keep pushing my way in when I see it's only Jessica

"Sorry Sir I told her no one was allowed in without an appointment" this girl is getting on my nerves

I can feel her clawing her fake nails into my sides.

Edward looks shocked at the sudden situation. Alright I've had enough I quickly turn around from her grasp and kick her down with my heel thank you self-defence classes.

"Sir she physically abused me" Jessica says clutching her stomach

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW!" Edward roars I make my way to the door ashamed I see Jessica looking at me smugly from the corner of my eye.

"Not you Bella I meant Jessica" I stop dead in my tracks turning around Jessica's stands there in shock.

"Didn't you hear me Jessica GET OUT!" he yells she practically bolts out the room almost tripping over her six inch heels.

Pain throbs from the sides of my body I take a seat on Edwards couch closing my eyes I control my breathing. I feel Edward by my side immediately

"Are you hurt Bella" he asks his voice full of concern I only nod

"Let me see what I can do" he offers

Opening my eyes I lift up my shirt to see the damage. There are light bruises forming on my waist and scratches marks from where she had dug her nails in.

"Nothing major I'll give you some pain killers" he says.

"So why did you come up here" he asks

"I was going to ask if you wanted to have lunch in the cafeteria before that all happened" I say waving my hand around his office.

I see anger flash through his eyes "Sorry about that I'll have serious word with Jessica" hey says

I wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

He accepts my offer for lunch. Making our way into the cafeteria everybody goes silent I look up at Edward and back to everyone who is staring at us. I can see movement near the back and notice Jack waving me over I make my way towards the table he's sitting at.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**

**What did you think of Jessica?**

**Let me know what you thought :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-shybell **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter is sort of a filler.**

**I do not own twilight.**

**Previously**

_**I look up at Edward and back to everyone who is now staring at us. I can see movement near the back and notice Jack waving me over I make my way towards the table he's sitting at.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**BPOV**

"Wait Bella" I hear Edward says touching my shoulder

"Yes" I respond

By now everyone has resumed to their own conversations. I see Edward pull out his phone answering a call

"Can't it wait I'm about to have lunch" he says harshly "Fine I'll be there as soon as I can" with that he hangs up and turns to face me.

"Sorry Bella I have urgent business that needs tending"

"That's okay" I say trying not to sound disappointed

"I'm really sorry maybe we can have lunch another time" he says

"Sure now go, duty calls" I say ushering him away

After paying for my food I walk over to Jack placing my tray down taking a seat opposite of him.

"Hey Jack" I greet him, he gives me a meek wave this is going to harder than I thought.

"So Jack what are interested in" I ask

"Nothing really"

"I'm sure you like something" I persist

"Well I do like cars and superhero comics" he says shyly and that's all I needed to hear to engage in a conversation with him.

During our break I learnt that Jack was eighteen and only child he was saving up to buy a range rover his so called "dream car". Interestingly enough I was a geek when it came to marvel comics so we had a long discussion on who was the better superhero we settled it with ironman being the best.

I bid Jack a good afternoon and head back to my office. I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day at five o'clock I hand in my work to Margaret and go to pick up Mas.

**~ CIHY? ~**

How time flew by it had been a month since I started working at CPMVC. Since we were nearing the end of the year I still hadn't had the chance to have lunch with Edward he was busy all the time being the CEO and all. Although Jack had changed immensely he was a like little brother to me it nice seeing him becoming more comfortable and confident not just around me but the office as well.

"Hello Miss Swan"

"Jack how many times have I told you just to call me Bella"

"Sorry it's a habit" he says handing me my work

"Do you want some coffee" I offer

"I really shouldn't I still got all these paper to run"

"Let's go I know we'll both need it for the long day ahead of us" I say leading the way to the break room

"What the hell are you doing in here this is for employees only" someone say's rudely

"Excuse me we do work here" I say politely turning to face the women

"I've never seen you before so move" she says nudging me out of the way from the coffee machine

She looked familiar to me

"Now there's no need to rude we were just getting coffee" Jack says

"Who are you to talk to me your just the mail boy" she sneers

Looking at her closely it clicks the fake tan, blonde hair that irritating voice it was the bitch from the restaurant.

"Can you please stop we all work here were all entitled to our rights" I say defending Jack

"Oh please and what do you do around here" she asks pointing at me

"I'm Margret's assistant in marketing designs" I say confidently

She rolls her eyes at me "Yeah right"

"Oh but she is" Kyle says walking into the break room

"What the hell I've been trying to get that job for years" she huffs and walks out of the room

"So I see you met Tanya the bitch from hell" Kyle says

"Sure have what's her problem anyway" I say sipping my coffee

Kyle shrugs his shoulders "She's been like that since the day I met her".

We all go our separate ways. I hear Tanya ranting on in Margret's office about how she should my job. I zoned her out after five minutes and continued with my work.

**EPOV **

Having to stay longer hours than usual couped up in my office was tiring. You might call me creepy but the only way I got to see Bella was to watch her on the surveillance camera system that is installed in the hallway of her floor.

Looking up from my paperwork to check the monitor and see Bella and the mail boy walking out her office again. Does she really have a thing for this kid, come on I've got to be more attractive than him right?

Who am I to interfere with her life I am only her boss after all. My attention is averted when I heard a knock.

"Come in" I say not in the mood to speak to anyone

"Hey Edward why don't you take the day off" Jasper suggests

"I can't I'm the CEO of the company remember"

"You've been working tirelessly on end it's not healthy man"

"I said I can't"

"How about you take Bella out for lunch today Alice is always going on about how you like her everything" he says

That wasn't such a bad idea I hadn't had the time lately to have lunch with her.

"Your right Jasper I might be ahead of my schedule anyway"

"When am I ever wrong" he says walking out my office

After making reservations I personally make my way down to her floor. I near Bella's office and see her door is open I hear a door slam and turn to see a fuming Tanya. She notices me and quickly changes her posture.

"Hello Mr Cullen have you come to welcome me back" she says coming closer to me

"No I'm actually here for Bella" I say

"Who the hell is Bella?" she asks abruptly

"That would be me, what can I do for you Edward" Bella says making an appearance at her office door. Damn she looked good today as well as every other day.

"Ugh don't you mean Mr Cullen see sir I have more respect" Tanya says in a tone that's not to my liking

"Tanya that's enough get back to work" I say sternly. She reluctantly walks away.

"Anyway Bella I came to ask if you wanted to come have lunch with me"

"I'd love that let me grab my bag" she says

I lead her to the parking lot she looks at me confused as to why were not headed to the cafeteria

"I made reservations" I say opening the car door for her

Once we arrive at the restaurant we make our way to reception the man that stood behind the pedestal looked at Bella as if she were a piece of meat he kept eyeing her up and down. This was stating to irritate me I clear my throat getting his attention.

"Reservation for two under Cullen" his eyes go big at the recognition of my name

"Yes right this way" he says leading us to our table getting seaside view

"Your waiter will be with you shortly" he says leaving us

I already knew what I wanted to order. I see Bella looking through the menu with wide eyes.

"Is everything alright Bella" I ask

"Hmm" she looks up from the menu "I think the food here might be a bit expensive"

I chuckle at her "Don't worry about it, it's on me choose anything you want"

"I can't let you do that I have to pay for my half" she says

Well that was new she was like a breath of fresh air. For all the other women I've taken out before I paid for everything.

"It's fine really" I say

"But" she tries to protest

"Bella don't fight me on this" I say ending it.

I hear her grumble something under her breath but I let it go. We place our orders and stare at each other not knowing what to say.

"So why are we here and not at the cafeteria" Bella says breaking the silence

"I didn't want the unwanted attention" I say straight forward

"About that do you speak to your other employees" I was taken aback

"I do, I talk to you and all the head managers of each floor" I say defensively

"Okay but to you speak with other employees lower than them" she questions

"Here's your food" the waitress says saving me

We both dig into our meal

"Are you going to answer my question" she persists

"Okay no, no I don't" I answer honestly

"Why not"

"I don have time for it I'm the CEO"

"I think you should it may give you more insight into your company"

"Really now, so you think I'm not doing enough for my company" I challenge

"No I just thought it may benefit you" she says holding her ground

I think I'm starting to like her even more

"Well actually it's nice hearing someone's perspective other my families"

I pay for our meal then we head back to the office.

"Can you have lunch with me tomorrow?" I ask as we ride up the elevator

"Sure can I choose where we go"

"Yeah that's fine" I say as we arrive at her floor

"See you tomorrow Edward" she waves at me as the doors close

Heading into my office I call Jessica in I was still pissed at her for what she did during Bella's first day at work. She obviously doesn't know how to listen to simple instructions I swear it just goes through one ear and out the other with that girl.

I only had her as my sectary for a couple of months for some eye candy I think that might have to change. I'm not for any form of violence but seeing Bella defend herself was hot. Being so wrapped with work lately I hadn't done anything about it.

Leaning back in my chair Jessica walks in standing in front of my desk I soon realise how fake she looks compared to Bella.

"Jessica the behaviour you displayed earlier this month was appalling"

"But sir" I put my hand up stopping her

"Let me finish talking as I was saying not only did you not listen to the simple instructions I set out to let Bella in whenever she wishes. You physically harmed another employee leaving bruises on them what do you have to say for yourself"

"I'm sorry sir I must have forgotten, I thought she was a want to be Mrs Cullen" she says trying to defend herself.

I could see she lying through her teeth

"I have no other option but to fire you and terminate your contract here at CPMVC" I say

"Sir you can't, come on now" she makes her way around my desk "You know we both want this"

"Actually yes I can, now go and pack your belongings" I instruct

She looks at me stunned

"And Jessica at your next job that's if you ever get another one I suggest you don't hit on your boss" she turns around and storms out of my office slamming the door behind her.

**~ CIHY? ~**

I make my way to my parents' house that night for family dinner.

"Hello" I sing out as I enter the door

"In the kitchen" I hear mum call

Walking into the kitchen I see her chopping ingredients for a salad.

"Hello dear always on time unlike your siblings" I chuckle at her, I was always punctual

"Do you need any help" I offer

"Yes could you finish chopping these vegies then everything should be done"

"What are you so happy about" she says

"What do you mean" I ask confused

"You have a goofy smile on your face" she points out

"His probably thinking of Bella" Alice pipes in, well doesn't she have great timing

"And who is Bella" mum asks

"No one" I answer quickly

"It's his new employee he likes" Alice teases

Mum raises her eyebrows at me "Really now when do I get to meet her"

"Not anytime soon I only got to have lunch with her today"

"WHAT" Alice yells "she's been working there for how long and you only asked out her today"

"Calm down Alice I'm sure Edward has his reasons right Edward" mum says

"Yes I've been busy with the company I didn't have the time lately till Jasper pointed it out that I do"

"My Jazzy is amazing" Alice states

...

Despite the feeling cold bed sheets as I roll over I eagerly get up for work. Walking into my office I feel an extra spring my step could it be possible that it would take one women to make a difference in my life.

I got stuck into to work getting more done than needed. When the time hit I head down to Bella's floor I could get used to this I thought. I knock on her office door but hear no response I try once more but still nothing. I unlock the door using my master key, the lights are off and she's nowhere to be found.

"Hey Margret" I say walking into her office

"Hello Edward what can I do for you?" she says

"Do you happen to know where Bella is she's not in her office" I say

She looks up with a worried expression

"Bella is at the hospital".

* * *

**A/N: I wonder why? Muhahahahaha**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Let me know what you thought!**

**FYI for everyone's ages in this story:**

**Mason** - 4

**Alice** - 23

**Bella** - 24

**Rosalie **- 25

**Jasper** - 25

**Edward **- 28

**Emmet** - 29

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-shybell **


End file.
